Imperial Military
''Tarkin'' *Darth Vader Lords of the Sith *Supreme Commander Grand General Cassio Tagge''Darth Vader 1'' *Counselor to the Empire Gallius RaxAftermath: Empire's End *Joint Chiefs |second= |staff= |subunit=*Battle Station OperationsDawn of Rebellion **Engineering **Logistics **Maintenance **Medical **Personal **Security **Station defenses **Technical support *Imperial AcademyServants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks **Office of Student OutcomesLost Stars *Imperial ArmyRebel Journal by Ezra Bridger **Administration **Army Air Corps **Army Engineering Corps **General maintenance **Imperial Armor Corps **Maritime Division **Military Police **Special Forces Command **Stormtrooper CorpsStar Wars: Galactic Defense *Imperial Intelligence *Imperial Marines *Imperial Navy[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] **Imperial Starfighter CorpsStar Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy **Military Police **Naval Command and Control *Imperial Special ForcesStar Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II *Joint Chiefs **Imperial High Command **Naval chiefs *Sector CommandStar Wars: Commander **Subsector Command |strength= |members= |vehicles= |headquarters=Federal District, Imperial Center |location= |battles= |formed=Republic Military[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] |founded=19 BBYStar Wars: Galactic Atlas |fragmented=4 ABY |reorganized=After 5 ABY, as the First Order militaryBefore the Awakening |dissolved=5 ABY |affiliation=Galactic Empire}} The Imperial Military, also referred to as the Imperial Armed Forces, comprised the various branches of the armed forces of the Galactic Empire, such as the Imperial Army and Imperial Navy, as well as agencies such as Imperial Intelligence. History Formation Following the end of the destructive three-year galaxy-wide conflict known as the Clone Wars, then Supreme Chancellor Palpatine ushered in the formation of the Galactic Empire, a dictatorship composed of the entirety of the former Galactic Republic and with himself as its head of state, the first Galactic Emperor. With vast portions of the galaxy still unconquered and outside Imperial dominion, the Emperor Palpatine transformed the Grand Army of the Republic into the Imperial Military composed of both the Army and Navy of the prior government. Embarking on a massive militarization effort in order to combat the remaining Separatist holdouts across the galaxy, as well as bring more worlds under Imperial control, the Imperial Military would serve as the primary means of Imperial enforcement and expansion from the Imperial Center. Galactic Civil War In the nineteen years following the Empire's rise, a growing rebellion would cause concern within the higher echelons of the Empire, ultimately resulting in the formation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. For years, the opposing sides fought across the galaxy for control of sectors, systems and the loyalties of their respective populations, with major encounters on the Outer Rim worlds of Yavin 4, Hoth and Endor. Despite crushing the Alliance on Hoth, the Battle of Yavin[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] and Endor[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] would see the destruction of both Death Stars, following which the Empire would enter into a state of disarray as former military leaders formed splinter fleets, while the New Republic slowly pushed Imperial forces back towards the Coruscant Core.Aftermath Splintering Following successive defeats at the hands of the New Republic, a year and four days after Endor, the Empire's military forces made their final stand over the Inner Rim world of Jakku. Suffering heavy casualties, Imperial diplomats on Coruscant ultimately signed a peace treaty—the Galactic Concordance—with the New Republic, ending both the battle and the war.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary Over the years, elements of the Imperial armed forces founded the First Order, located in the far corners of the Unknown Regions. Briefly inhabiting a wing of New Republic politics, the First Order eventually seceded from the Republic—a move that was welcomed by many—firmly committed towards reestablishing the former glory of the Galactic Empire. Organization Administration The affairs of the Army and the Navy were overseen by the Joint Chiefs, the various commanders of the two branches, while the Stormtrooper Corps operated under the oversight of the Army. However supreme command was given to the Galactic Emperor and his Sith apprentice, Darth Vader, referred to as 1 and 2 respectively. The Imperial Department of Military Research helped the Imperial Military by upgrading and developing new weapons and technology, while former companies friendly to the Republic helped manufacture the newer Imperial vessels entering production, with some of the largest being Sienar Fleet Systems and Kuat Drive Yards. Organizations such as the Naval Intelligence Agency, Imperial Intelligence, and Imperial Security Bureau often worked in conjunction with the Imperial Military, with the ISB installing an internal affairs officer aboard all Imperial-''class Star Destroyers and utilizing informants to discover the location of the Alliance Fleet during the Galactic Civil War.Heir to the Jedi'' Enlistment was open to human men and women, who were trained at the numerous Imperial Academy complexes across the galaxy, with many members becoming enlisted personnel, officers or stormtroopers.Ultimate Star Wars Since the Empire favored humans and looked down on aliens, it was rare to find non-humans serving in the Imperial Military.Star Wars Rebels: The Visual GuideStar Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles Embodying the spirit of the Tarkin Doctrine, the armed forces relied on the sheer threat of force to keep neighboring systems in line. Fear and intimidation were essential for all Imperial Military operations, exemplified by the sheer size of Star Destroyers which acted as both a physical and psychological deterrent from assaulting it—and the Empire. Appearances *''Kanan 2'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12'' *''Kanan 3'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2'' * *''Kanan 4'' *''Kanan 5'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' * * *''Lords of the Sith'' * *''Tarkin'' * *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 1'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 2'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 3'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Age of Rebellion - Darth Vader 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 23'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 24'' * *''Most Wanted'' *''Beckett 1'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Train Heist'' *''Star Wars: Solo Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 1'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 2'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 5'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 1'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 2'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 3'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 4'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 5'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 1'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 2'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 3'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 4'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 5'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn'' audiobook *''Thrawn 1'' *''Thrawn 2'' *''Thrawn 3'' *''Thrawn 4'' *''Thrawn 5'' *''Thrawn 6'' * *''A New Dawn'' *''Lost Stars'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' * * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Kanan 9'' *''Kanan 10'' *''Kanan 11'' *''Kanan 12'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''Last Shot'' * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Treason'' * * * * * * *''Rogue One - Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' * * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' * *''Star Wars Adventures: Tales from Vader's Castle 1'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Tales from Vader's Castle 2'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Tales from Vader's Castle 3'' * *''Star Wars Adventures: Tales from Vader's Castle 5'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Return to Vader's Castle 2'' *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' *''Vader Immortal: A Star Wars VR Series – Episode I'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 3'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 4'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 5'' * *''Guardians of the Whills'' * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Grand Moff Tarkin 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] * * * * * * * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Smuggler's Run, Part 1'' *''Princess Leia 2'' *''Princess Leia 3'' *''Princess Leia 4'' *''Princess Leia 5'' *''Age of Rebellion - Han Solo 1'' * * *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part IV'' *''Chewbacca, Part V'' * * * * *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 4'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Luke & Leia Adventure'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Han Solo 2'' *''Han Solo 3'' *''Han Solo 4'' *''Han Solo 5'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2'' *''Darth Vader 3'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7'' *''Darth Vader 8'' *''Darth Vader 9'' *''Darth Vader 10'' *''Darth Vader 11'' *''Darth Vader 12'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader 14'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 16'' *''Darth Vader 17'' *''Darth Vader 18'' *''Darth Vader 19'' *''Darth Vader 20'' *''Darth Vader 21'' *''Darth Vader 22'' *''Darth Vader 23'' *''Darth Vader 25'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 2'' *''Doctor Aphra 3'' *''Doctor Aphra 4'' *''Doctor Aphra 5'' *''Doctor Aphra 6'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra 11'' *''Doctor Aphra 12'' *''Doctor Aphra 13'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 14'' *''Doctor Aphra 15'' *''Doctor Aphra 16'' *''Doctor Aphra 17'' *''Doctor Aphra 18'' *''Doctor Aphra 19'' *''Doctor Aphra 20'' *''Doctor Aphra 21'' *''Doctor Aphra 26'' *''Doctor Aphra 29'' *''Doctor Aphra 30'' *''Doctor Aphra 31'' * *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 54: Hope Dies, Part V'' *''Star Wars 56: The Escape, Part I'' *''Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Star Wars 65: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 66: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part V'' *''Star Wars 67: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 32'' *''Doctor Aphra 33'' *''Doctor Aphra 34'' *''Doctor Aphra 35'' *''Doctor Aphra 36'' *''Doctor Aphra 37'' *''Star Wars 68: Rebels and Rogues, Part I'' *''Star Wars 69: Rebels and Rogues, Part II'' *''Star Wars 70: Rebels and Rogues, Part III'' *''Star Wars 71: Rebels and Rogues, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 72: Rebels and Rogues, Part V'' *''Star Wars 73'' *''Target Vader 2'' *''Target Vader 3'' *''Target Vader 4'' *''Age of Rebellion - Jabba the Hutt 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando 1'' *''Lando 2'' *''Lando 3'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Smuggler Mission'' * *''Vader - Dark Visions 1'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 2'' * *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] * * * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' * *''TIE Fighter 1'' *''TIE Fighter 2'' *''TIE Fighter 3'' *''TIE Fighter 4'' *''Age of Rebellion - Luke Skywalker 1'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] * * * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * * *''Shattered Empire 1'' *''TIE Fighter 5'' * * *''Shattered Empire 2'' *''Shattered Empire 3'' * * * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Aftermath'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Shattered Empire 4'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' * * *''Bloodline'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Poe Dameron 8'' *''Poe Dameron 9'' *''Poe Dameron 10'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Age of Resistance - Kylo Ren 1'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 3'' * * * }} Non-canon appearances *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' * *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Sources *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A New Hero'' *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Allies and Adversaries'' * * * * * * }} Notes and references Category:Imperial military units